In prior art electrical connectors, a shell is placed over an connector body to provide electrically insulative shielding or mechanical integrity around the connection between the connector body and an attached electrical wire.
Some prior art electrical connectors mold the shell onto the connector body. Some cylindrical prior art shells screw onto cylindrical connector bodies. Screw on shells allow for the splicing of an electrical connector at the end of a conducting wire. A problem with the prior art shells that screw onto connector bodies is that they can easily become loosened and become unscrewed from the connector bodies by vibrations or other actions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shell that is screwed onto an connector body that does not easily become unscrewed from the connector body when the electrical connector is subjected to vibrations or other forces.